In data image processing, it is sometimes necessary to perform a frame rate conversion in order to properly display the image. For example, a video may be recorded at a frequency of 24 Hertz (Hz), but a display that will be utilized to display the video may operate at a different frequency, such as 50 or 60 Hz. Accordingly, due to the difference between the recording frequency and the display frequency, a moving image may appear to have a judder when displayed.
With the advent of high definition (HD) video, and HD liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the utilization of frame rate conversion becomes even more important. Since LCDs are often backlit by cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), they are lit more continuously than a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT), which utilizes a stroboscopic method of lighting the screen. This type of driving method is referred to as hold-type driving, where each frame is displayed for the same duration as the refresh rate. This method may result in worse juddering compared to impulsive driving which is the common driving method for a CRT. Because a video image displayed on an LCD that is continuously backlit may appear juddery to a human eye, frame rate conversion may be desirable to correct this.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus that could dejudder image data.